Thinking of You
by PumpkinHead13
Summary: Shuhei lets is imagination get the better of him after a night out with his friends and crush. Smutty little ideas that Shuhei has while he's alone.


Closing the door to his room and double checking that it was locked and all of the lights were off, Shuhei quickly disrobed. He always got this feeling when he was around her for too long. She never did anything in particular to make him feel this way. No obvious teasing or abrasive personal questions. Just being in her presence made him feel like he couldn't control himself.

She was one of those subtle beauties. The kind that would be easy to overlook in favor for a more obviously attractive woman. But that's what he was ironically drawn to. She was harsh with the way that she behaved. She had trouble expressing emotion. Shuhei often caught himself laughing silently at her odd antics. When she spoke, even when she was excited, there was always a monotone in her. She just spoke louder when she became passionate. It was almost like she was just imitating human behavior, rather than being one herself.

Dropping himself onto his bed, Shuhei ran a hand through his messy hair. The way that she looked at him when she spoke always made him wonder what she was really thinking. He could get so caught up in her eyes. They were so bright, almost unrealistically green. The long lashes, and small scar that was almost invisible under her right eye. All uniquely her.

Biting his lip, Shuhei let his hand wonder over his body. Teasing his chest as he made his way downward. He imagined these hands were hers as he closed his eyes in thought. He traced his index finger along his length and let out a small sigh. Shuhei didn't masturbate often. Mostly because he didn't have time. He was always so busy with his work and training, that when he got back to his place her fell into his bed. Most nights without even getting the chance to bathe or change. He was honestly surprised when he was able to leave work early today. Renji and Izuru had convinced him to go to the local pub with them and drink.

That's when he saw her. Renji spotted her first actually. He nudged Shuhei and grinned. He instantly regretted telling the red head anything about his crush. It was odd seeing her here. She normally avoided crowded places. She got anxious so easy, that getting her to come out was near impossible. Yet, here she was, sitting between Rukia and Rangiku, who seemed to already be drunk off sake.

He caught her small smile as they made their way to the group of women. Shuhei found that he rather liked her smile. It wasn't something extravagant. It didn't light up a room. She didn't show her teeth, and the ring in her lip always fell lopsided. But it was unique. The way that her face changed as if in slow motion. Almost like she had to remind herself that she was actually smiling. He got the feeling she didn't do it often.

Shuhei caught himself staring far too often tonight. The way that her tight kimono fitted her perfectly. Her obi tied tightly around her waist, and the long slit that traveled up to her thigh. Her hips were displayed perfectly in his eyes. She wasn't as curvy as Rangiku, but he found himself fascinated with the way that she carried herself. Almost like there weren't any bones in her body as she walked. Her arms dangled at her sides as she slumped in her seat next to him. Shuhei smiled in spite of himself as he tried to discreetly watch her. She watched the conversation unfold without any input at all. Just simply sitting there, sipping her drink as her head turned to whoever was currently talking. It made Shuhei wish that he spoke more, so that she would have a reason to look at him.

Imagine his surprise when she asked him to walk her home at the end of the night. There was light teasing coming from Renji and Rangiku. Their faces red as they snickered at Shuhei's expense. Rukia and Izuru just rolled their eyes. Rukia wasn't much for drinking, and Izuru really just wanted to socialize. They were in the same squad, so it made since that he would walk with her. He tried not to let his imagination get the better of him.

Once they were close to her room, she stumbled slightly. Not from the drinking, she was a bit clumsy. Shuhei recalled countless times that she had tripped over small stones during training, or from just merely walking. He had caught her on many of those occasions. He quickly went to ketch her from behind and ended up gripping her hips, pulling her back into his chest. She let out a little yelp in surprise before righting herself, not immediately moving away from him. Shuhei whispered a small apology and nervously released her. He felt the feather light touch of her fingers as they ghosted over his. Shuhei could feel the lump in his throat as she looked up at him. Her face was a false calm as she dusted off her kimono. He could feel her slender fingers grip his arm as they walked the short distance to her doorstep.

He wasn't sure if the alcohol made her forget her anxiety or if she was just thanking him, but she stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Feeling guilty and quite surprised, Shuhei stared at her. He was completely dumbfounded. He wanted to make a move but felt fogy from to many chuhais. Thinking she must be feeling the same way, Shuhei helped her into her room before leaving to go to his own. He was proud of himself for being such a gentlemen, especially after seeing her laying on her bed, robe loosely hanging off of her shoulder.

In retrospect, that was probably the reason he was in the position he was in now. Lightly stroking himself at the thought of her. Wishing it were her hands instead of his own that were pumping him into ecstasy. Shuhei felt his breath hitch in his throats as he thought about all the compromising positions he would like to see her in. The way that her back would arch as she violently rode him. The way her voice would sound as she called his name in her release. Just the idea was almost enough to drag Shuhei over the edge, but he held back. Trying to replay what transpired earlier in the night.

Shuhei gripped himself tighter and quickened his pace. Rubbing his thumb over his tip, he noticed precum beginning to surface around it. Enjoying the teasing sensation, Shuhei slowed his pace slightly so that he could drag out his climax. He had just started thinking about her hips, after all. The more he thought about her legs the more he wanted them wrapped around his torso. The image of her bare thighs came to him and Shuhei let out a low moan. He caught himself thinking of dragging his tongue along her inner thigh and up to her core. Small grunts escaped him as his pace quickened once again. He couldn't keep teasing himself like this. Shuhei was desperate for release.

He huffed as his mind wondered up the image of her body. Her small breast bouncing as he thought about her riding him once more. Her biting her plump lower lip as she repressed her sweet little moans. How he wanted to hear her voice as she wailed in passion.

He ran his free hand down his face before gripping a handful of his sheets. He knew that he was getting close. His imagination going wild as he thought of them changing positions. This time he was on top. Groping her thighs as he pounded into her. Her short hair fanned over his pillow and her mouth hanging open. He could almost feel her warmth, he was concentrating so hard.

A light sheen of sweat covered his body and Shuhei closed his eyes tight. He was right at the edge. He could feel the sensation building as he pumped his fist faster. More images of her coming to him. The idea of her bent over his desk and tied up as he pounded into her from behind. He often had fantasies of fucking her in his office. The idea of getting caught was a huge turn on for him, as well as light bondage. How he wanted to tie her to his bed and have his way with her.

Switching to another image of her in a tight corset and garters as she was on her knees and under his desk. Her mouth full of him as she dragged her tongue under his shaft. One hand cupping him lightly as the other played with herself. He thought about how her breast would look in such a garment. The way that her chest tattoo would be distorted as it was pushed into such tight clothing.

That image seemed to do the trick as Shuhei came hard. A loud moan leaving him as he exploded. Cum fountaining up and spilling onto his stomach and chest. He was left panting and breathless as he came down from his self-induced high.

"Fuck." He whispered to himself as he dragged his body from his bed to clean himself off before falling asleep. Little did he know, Shuheis crush was conjuring him in her own filthy way as well.


End file.
